Normal? What's That?
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Jaden West thought she was a normal 13 year old girl. Well, she was until a freak snowboard accident happens and she starts questioning what normal actualy is. Nexr thing she knows there's a thing called mutants and people in tights are after her. Yep, can't get any normal than this.


Alana, Alaska

"Yahoo!" echoed voices that bounce of the mountains it came from. The voices' echo finally disappeared, only to be replaced by new ones. The direction of the voice was coming from the top of hill '"Long Jump".

A popular snowboarding hill, where the town kids like to play. They named it "Long Jump", for if you go down a path on the mountain there's a cliff where you have to jump down really far. Their parents don't allow them to since only more experience snowboarders should do them. Yet, every once and a while a kid tries and chickens out at the last second.

Now there's one town kid that were going to be looking at quite a lot. She's been snowboarding ever since she was little and is consider one of the best out of the town. Her name is…

"Jaden! Are you going to go or not?" called a fellow snowboarder, Brooke, standing to the side with a snowboard in her clutch. "I am! I am!" the brunet called back putting on her blue helmet. "Safety first, right?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes as, Jaden gave her a cheeky grin before pushing of to go down the hill. She felt the ice cold wind rush past her as her speed pick up. Her hair forced behind her, as a helmet and hat kept it in place. Just an everyday routine she thought, gliding on the snow. And that's when trouble struck.

The usual yells of glee were transformed into terror followed by a loud rumbling sound. Jaden looked out of the corner of her eye to see where the sound came from. And for once her blood turned cold not from the snow, but from her worst fear. Avalanche. The monster amount of snow was running after her. Gulping ever thing in its path, luckily no snowboarders. Avalanches are common in town, but the outer ranges in the forests. Never once has it happened here at the hill.

'We did have more snowfall than usual this year', Jaden thought trying to out glide the snow,' I guess something tripped it off'. She was going to be home free and safe from the snow when the path to exit off came up. But Mother Nature had other plans. The right side of the snow covered up the path blocking it from her. Giving her only one direction to go, forward, right to where the cliff is. She maybe good, but even she knows she'll never be able to jump it without a few broken bones. Even if she was lucky the snow would still in gulf her, and probably suffocate her.

As the cliff got closer she only prayed that there were snowboards in Heaven. The snow finally caught up to her giving her a good push of the cliff. She screamed as she put her gloved hands out, palm first, waiting for the impact of the hard snowy ground. It never came, instead she felt her snowboard gliding against something smooth. She looked down to see what it was. Ice. 'Where the Hell did that come from? ", Jaden thought she looked to her gloves to see ice coming out of it making her path. She gasped in amazement and shocked from what she was doing. Then something else caught her eye, she was a couple hundred feet in the air.

"Oh, Shit!" she said not caring who hears, since probably only the birds would. "Well, this is a knew one" But what she didn't notice was a group of people watching silently from below.

"Van't catch me" a thick German accent teased to a claw coming after him. He teleported on the machine's back ripping out the cords. "Kurt like, stopped messing around!" shouted a young brown hair girl, her name Kitty.

Dude, vighten up" Kurt said teleporting next to her his blue tail swinging back and forth.

"Guys, this is about teamwork, so stop fighting" said a boy with sunglasses, protecting others from his powerful eye blast, his name is Scott Summers. "I agree with Scott" said a redhead, Jean Gray. "You gu-"

"All X-men report to Cerebro, we have a mission" came Xavier's voice over the training room's intercom. The current X-men nodded their head.

When everyone got their Xavier started explaining the mission. "Cerebro picked up a new mutant" He said, as he pressed a button on the computer with his head set on. An image showed up on the computer containing a young girl. "Destination: Alana, Alaska, name: Jaden West, age: 13" the computerized voice said. Xavier took off the head piece and looked at them knowingly. "You know what to do"

They all nodded ready to go. "X-men let's roll out!"

Jaden sat inside her small house with a blanket wrapped around her. Not to keep her warm, but just for some comfort at the weird incident. After getting of the icy slide, and returning back to town unharmed. Groups of the town's people swarmed around her to make sure she was okay. Some of the kids snowboarding went back and told everyone what happen. They even sent a search group after her. She reassured everyone she was fine, making up an excuse for how she got out of the Avalanche's path. After being checked by the town's doctor, she was sent home for some good needed rest which she obliged.

A wet nose started rubbing against her leg. She looked down to see her beloved husky, Scout. He's been her friend since she could remember. They've been through the good and the bad. Especially, when her parents died in a plane crash a few years ago. She was terribly depressed, but Scout helped her through it. Now she lives still at her house, under the watchful eye of her kind neighbor, Mrs. Sprite. She's her legal guardian and checks up on her every so often, but right now she's out of town for work.

"Man this is so weird" Jaden said making little icicles appear on her fingertips. "Is this some part of puberty that I didn't hear of? What do you think Scout?" He just turned his head. She wasn't expecting an answer, but surely got one.

"It's not a part of puberty" came a voice. "You're one of us."

She tensed up and turned around to see a boy with white hair and a blue suit slowly approach her. Scout started barking and snarling at the stranger feeling protective of his owner. Jaden hold him back by his collar, in fear of what the stranger might do.

"W-who are you?"

"The names Quicksilver" he said then in a blink of an eye was over from the door and by the fireplace earning a gasp from Jaden. "I'm a mutant just like you"

A million questions were going through her head at this point, but she could only manage out one. "What's a mutant?" She question holding Scout close for comfort.

"What? You don't know what a mutant is?" Quicksilver asked in disbelief. "Well, no wonder you've been held up in this crappy town most of your life." She felt slightly defended by the comment to her the town she grew up in, yet she decided to stay quite. "Okay kid, a mutant is someone with powers. For example I have super speed" He went in demonstrating it by running around a little in the house back and forth between objects.

Jaden nodded timidly trying to process everything. "So you're like The Flash from the Marvel comics?

Quicksilver had a thoughtful look on. "Yay, I guess", but was then replaced by a cocky smirk. "Only better"

"So you're kind of like a superhero? You know like the kind you see in movies and such" She said over the sound of Scout's barking for it only seemed to get worse. "Yay, were the good guys", Quicksilver said in a voice which Jaden couldn't quite figure out. Disbelief, humor? She couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"So are there more like you- like us?" Jaden questioned fixing herself, since she and him were the same thing from what he said.

"Of course, come in guys" he said in a fake sweetness, unnoticed by Jaden to grant her trust. In walked in 3 boys, one was really big with blonde hair, she was actually surprised he fit in her small little house for the size he was. Another one had long black hair and was about Quicksilvers height. He had a bowl like structure over his head. And the last one was crouched over like a frog, with long brown hair.

"So this the girl?" frog guy said jumping closer (literally) to inspect her. Jaden withered back by the strong smell and had to hold on tighter to Scout. The boy seemed to notice the dog for he started petting it. "Oh, look at the dog. Cooch, cooch, cue- Ow! It bit me!"

The other guys just laughed a laugh that shooked the house. (Jaden thought it was coming from bowl head) As frog boy shrieked in pain. "Look, Toad even animals can't stand you!" said Bowl Head. The boy named, Toad, just started mumbling incoherent stuff, and keeping a distance between the dog.

"So, kid what's your name?" Quicksilver asked, making sure not to stand by Scout from what happen to Toad. Which was very wise in Jaden's opinion.

"Jaden" She replied quietly nervous to why these strange people were in her home also slightly afraid of what they could do. "So, what are your powers?

Bowl Head stepped forward. "They call me Avalanche because I can do this!" He started concentrating hard, as his eyes rolled back and the ground started shaking. Pictures and little objects started falling from the walls and crashing to the ground. She hugged Scout closer if possible for her sake. She was afraid he might actually cause an avalanche.

"That's, enough it's my turn" The shaking stopped as the big guy moved forward. "I'm Blob and I'm strong" He picked up a whole dresser with ease and lifted it with one finger. Jaden gawked at the sight, since she could barely hold scout up who is only about 30 pounds. "I'm Toad" said the frog toad like boy. "I can jump high, have super Olympic abilities with class and style" He jumped from wall to furniture without a sweat. But then fell when he jumped onto a wood counter tipping it over and it fell on him.

"Um, okay" Jaden said looking at Toad then back to Quicksilver. "Why do you need me for?"

"We're here to help you, control your powers" He said not going to tell her the main plan. "We can help you with those ice powers of yours" He gestured to her fingertips, she looked down to see ice forming on them to her surprise.

"So do you want to join us?" He said with his hand out to her. Now Jaden is really the kind to make rush decisions, but this one was probaly the only answer she had. They were the only people to help her control he power for the better. She hesitantly reached for it when a voice interrupted.

"No! Don't do it!" The door busted open revealing teens in the same matching suits. And that's when all Hell broke loose.


End file.
